The present invention is related to a variable Roman drapery blind structure, comprising an upper beam whose underside is fixedly fastened to the top edges of both a transparent drapery blind piece and one of a plurality of drapery blind pieces. A pull cord unit is disposed at one inner side of said upper beam to either collect or unfold said transparent drapery blind piece along with said drapery blind pieces up or down. A variation pull cord having pieces of controlling pull cords attached thereto is disposed at the other inner side of said upper beam to adjust said drapery blind pieces for variations. In addition, a multiple of counterweight rods can be adapted to vary the curvature and angle of said drapery blind pieces for more various display of said blind structure thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional Roman drapery blind structure 10 is made up of a drapery body 11 of proper length and width, whose top edge is fixedly attached to the underside of an upper beam 12. The drapery body 11 is unfolded downwards, and then folded back and seamed up with a seaming line 13 for each certain length, forming a plurality of equidistant long hollow holes 15 disposed from the top to the bottom edges thereof. A through rod 14 is led and located to each of said long hollow holes 15 thereof. A plurality of hanging ears 17 with through rings 16 attached thereto are properly and equidistantly fastened onto each said seaming line 13. A pull cord 18 disposed at one inner side of said upper beam 12 is led through each through ring 16 disposed at both lateral sides of said drapery body 11 and fastened to the last ones disposed at the lower section thereof. Said pull cord 18 can be drawn to lift up said fastened through rings 16, thus having said drapery body 11 collected upwards and folded up at each said long hollow hole 15 thereof respectively.
There are several drawbacks to such conventional Roman drapery blind structure 10. First, it is monotonous in use when the pull cord 18 is drawn and the drapery body 11 simply collected and hanging down with multi-layer folds. Second, it lacks any variations in the display of said drapery body 11 except serving only for the use of a sunshade. Third, it is one-dimensional in function without the possibility of adding any beauty or creativity to it.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a variable Roman drapery blind structure, especially a variable drapery blind structure having an upper beam whose underside is fixedly fastened to the top edges of both a transparent drapery blind piece and one of a multiple of drapery blind pieces wherein, except the upwards and downwards movements of said transparent drapery blind piece via a pull cord disposed at one inner side of said upper beam, said drapery blind pieces can be adjusted in curvature and angle for various display by means of a variation pull cord disposed at the other inner side of said upper beam.
It is, therefore, the secondary purpose of the present invention to provide a variable Roman drapery blind structure wherein said drapery blind pieces can be easily adjusted and varied to present different styles and outlooks, increasing beauty and creativity to said Roman drapery blind structure thereof.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide a variable Roman drapery blind structure with or without a multiple of counterweight rods wherein, depending on the amount and location of said counterweight rods adapted, said drapery blind pieces can be easily and economically adjusted into various styles and patterns for more various display of said Roman drapery blind structure thereof